Un rat à l'eau
by fleurdpine
Summary: Oh, rien de bien bizarre, come quoi , meme Kyo peut avoir des remords.. fans de Kyo et de Yuki mais pas ensembles par ici ! Ceux de Tohru... hmmm... bof


_Hum hum .. l'eau froide ne réussi pas trop à Yuki Soma ... _

Disclaimer :  les personnages de Fruit basket ne sont pas à moi, sinon ils seraient déjà morts !

Cold Water for a Rat...

Kyo avait peur.

Pour la premiere fois de sa longue existence , il avait vraiment peu.

La respiration du jeune homme pale couché sur le lit d'hopital , supporté par un systeme de vie artificielle l'effrayait. Mais ce qui l'effrayait plus ... ce qui le rongeait plus ... c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Il était cette raison.

Il était la raison pour laquelle approchait de la mort aujourd'hui.

Surprenant, cela ne lui donait aucun sentiment de satisfaction. En fait ...les regrets l'assaillaient.

--

_"Kyo-kun , l'eau est vraiment froide ...vous allez etre malades tous les deux ! "_

_" C'esp pas grave ! Avec notre entrainement, un peu d'eau froide ne nous fera rien ... " dit Kyo, il se retourna vers Yuki. " C'est pas vrai Yuki ? "_

_Yuki ne répondit pas. Il avait commencé à déboutonner son tee-shirt. " Ca ira Honda-san , " dit-il à Tohru " Et, detoute facon, Kyo ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas fait cette course avec lui..."_

_" Exact ! C'est une bataille sale rat ! Aujourd'hui, on va bien voir qui est capable de nager le plus vite dans ce lac ! " cria Kyo. _

_" Mais..." commenca Tohru. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils aillent dans l'eau. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment._

_" Tu m'encourageras hein ?" demanda Kyo à Tohru. Il pointa Yuki du doigt " Tu ne va quand meme pas encourager ce looser si ? "_

_" Q-Quoi? "dit Tohru. _

_" Baka neko " dit Yuki " Ignore le Honda-san. "_

_" Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! " siffla Kyo. _

_" Faisons juste cette course " dit Yuki, rassemblant ses habits. Il regarda Kyo qui était déjà dans l'eau jusqu'au torse. " Que ...le meilleur gagne ..."_

_Tohru regarda avec inquietude vers Yuki. Il était pale, il n'avait rien mangé. Yuki la rassura d'un sourire. Elle esperait que rien n'arriverais. _

_" Hey ! " Kyo la regardait._

_" Oui kyo-kun ?" lui répondit-elle._

_" Veux tu bien arbitrer la course ? Faire attention à ce que ce sale rat ne triche pas ?"_

_" T'es sur que tu ne parle pas de toi, kyo? " dit Yuki_

_" La ferme sale rat ... Je ne tricherais pas ! " dit-il avec colere " Aller, on y va ! "_

_Une fois entierement dans l'eau, Kyo n'aspirait plus qu'à battre Yuki. Il bougeait dans l'eau dans une parfaite co-ordination. Oui, l'eau était froide -glacée meme - mais cela ne le genait pas. Il avait un bon pressentiment sur cette course. Il savait qu'il pouvait gagner, Yuki et lui avaient exactement le meme niveau de natation. _

_La ligne d'arrivée avait été fixée loin, et Kyo commencait à prendre un rythme régulier, fixé surson but. Il sentit Yuki ralentir mais ne s'arreta pas, persuadé d'un piege. _

_" Yuki-kun ! "Kyo se renfrogna. Pourquoi Tohru encourageait-elle ce rat? Elle ne voyait pas qu'il perdait? Mais comme Tohru ne s'arretait pas de crier, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas...vraiment pas. Il s'arreta et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas Yuki._

_Kyo paniqua. Il regarda Tohru. " Où est-il ?" Tohru pointa une tache sur le lac, Kyo put y voir des bulles. " Oh **merde ! ** Merde, Merde , Merde ! "_

_Kyo pris une grande inspiration et plongea. Il trouva Yuki et nagea vers lui. . Son rival avait l'air fatigué et d'une paleur mortuaire sous l'eau; ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage. _

_Ne sois pas mort... Ne sois pas mort... _

_Il s'approcha de Yuki d'un battement de jambes. Il le saisit par la taille et remonta lentement vers la surface. Il était fatigué par ce poids supplémentaire. Mais il devait le faire. C'était de sa faute. _

_Il poussa le jeune homme sur a rive, aidé en hate par Tohru. _

_Il regardaYuki. Il était si palesur le sol! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il avait tellement insisté pour faire cette course qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu que Yuki pouvait etre faible dans l'eau. ... ce qui était surement arrivé._

_Il s'agenouilla aux cotés de Yuki ." Aller , Yuki...ne meurt pas sur moi...T'es plusfort que ca ... je sais que tu l'es... " murmura-t-il . Il regarda Tohru " Tohru, va chercher de l'aide ! Vite ! "_

_Mais Tohru était figée._

_" Tohru ! "Lui cria-t-il. Elle se leva et courrut vers la maison. _

_Kyo se retourna vers Yuki qui n'avait montré aucun signe de vie. Il grimaca ...pensant à ce qu'il allait faire puis, il souffla dans la bouche de Yuki. _

_" Aller Yuki ! Merde, respire ! respire ! " lui cria -t-il " RESPIRE BON DIEU ! "_

_--_

_Respire..respire..respire..._

Yuki respirait normalement maintenant. Mais il ne s'était pas encore reveillé. Tohruétait revenue avec Hatori et Shigure qui avaient transporté Yuki jusqu'à l'hopital. Hatori lui avait injectéun serum rechauffant, qui avait surement sauvé Yuki.

Lestrois autres attendaient hors de la chambre de Yuk, Kyo ne pourrait pas supporter le regard ... Hatori...Shigue et ..Tohru. C'était sa faute.

Yuki était presque mort aujourd'hui, kyo ferait en sorte pour que cela ne se reproduise plus . Il disait qu'il detestait le jeune homme et souhaitait sa mort chaque jour ... il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne voulait pas sa mort. Vraiment pas.

Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, ruminant ses idées noires.

" Baka Neko ."

Kyo sursauta. Il rgarda autour de lui. Yuki était couché sur son lit, le fixant. " Ne-refait-plus-jamais-ca ... Tu m'as fait peur ! " lui dit-il . Yuki ne répondit pas. " Sale rat ... meme pas caoable de supporter un ty peu d'eau froide ?"

" Ta gueule. " dit Yuki calmement. " Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La derniere chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir perdu de l'air et d'entendre Honda-san hurler mon nom..."

Kyo croisa les bras. " T'as fait une attaque. "

" Et ? "

" Rien ... je pensais juste que tu n'aurais jamais fait ca si je ne t'avais pas entrainé dans cettecourse. " Il esaya de ne pas croiser le regard de Yuki.

Yuki se redressa quelque peu. " Tu étais ...inquiet pour moi ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

" Quoi ? " dit Kyo, pris par surprise " Non ! comment peut-tu penser ca ? Eh ...oui ! ...et merde alors ... Je vais chercher Hatori !"

Il courrut vers la porte. Il ne pensait pas que ca se paserait ainsi. Mais il n'avaitpas pu s'excuser.

" Hey, Kyo ? " Kyo se retourna vers lui " Merci. "

Kyo se renfrogna. " Pourquoi me remercie-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

" Tu m'as sorti de l' eau n'est-ce pas ? " dit Yuki tranquillement. " Je veux dire ... Je suis sur qu'Honda-san n'aurait pas été capable fr me sortir de l'eau meme s'il ell l'avait voulu... donc ca ne peut etre que toi... donc .. merci ..d'avoir sauvé ma vie ..."

Kyo était trop surpris pour savoir ce qu'il disait. " Espece d'idiot ? Pourquoi tu me remercie ? " dit-il avec colere triste. " T'essaye de me faire encore pire que je ne le suis ? Ou t'essaye d' accroitre encore plus ma culpabilité ? "

Ce fut le tour de Yuki de nepas comprendre. " Hein ? "

" Ecoute... c'est ma faute si t'es presque mort, il n'y avait rien d'héroique à te sortir de l'eau...c'était juste un acte desespéré pour essayer d'arranger ma situation..." dit Kyo " Je voulais juste gagner, je ne pensais pas aux conséquences ...mon égoisme t'as presque tué ... tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoique ce soit.

Yuki élata de rire. " Pourquoi tu ris imbécile ? "

" Tu _était inquiet pour moi ! _" dit Yuki " Wow ... je suis touché. "

Kyo se détourna .

" Merci . Sincerement . " dit Yuki tranquillement. " Tu aurais pu me laisser crever dans l'eau... mais tu ne l'as pas fait ... "

" EEEh ! Je t'ai justesorti de là parce que je n'aurais plus personne à battre si tu mourrais ! "s'excusa Kyo

" C'est pas vrai . T'aurais toujours eu Haru. "

" Ah. Oui. " murmura Kyo. Il n'avait plus d'excuses.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, projetant Kyo à terre. " Yuki-kun ! " cria Tohru, courant vers le lit. " Je pensais avoir entendu tavoix! Oh , je suis si heureuse ! Comment vas-tu ? J'étais si inquiete ! "

Yuki sourit . " Je vais bien Honda-san...merci de t'etre inquietée. " lui dit-il.

" Hein ? Non, non... " dit Tohru " Mais ..où est Kyo-kun ? "

" Ici . " dit Kyo, derriere elle.

" Oh, kyo-kun ! " dit elle " T'es ici ! Mais ...vous etes pas en train de vous taper dessus ! Vous vous entendez mieux ? "

" NON ! " lui répondirent-il en meme temps.

Mais quand Tohru éclata de rire , il échangerent un sourire...avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre.

_Tout mimi non ! _

_Read and review svp...j'adore les critiques ! _


End file.
